Why is it always me
by darkness36
Summary: She tried starting over in a new place, meeting new people, and forgetting about the past. However nothing changes, still the same misery. Or can he change it?  Reupload


**Story rated M, not suited for anyone under 18. You have been warned.**

**Why is it always me?**

**Chapter 1**

Rinoa was a freshman in college; she was smart, cute, and popular. However her life was anything but all thought it was.

A young woman dressed in a black skirt and blue tank top walked towards the large building in what would be the start of her new life. Her mid-length raven hair flowed down her back and glimmered in the sunlight as she stopped at the schools entrance. Balamb academy.

Classes had already started last week but circumstances kept her home for another week.

Rinoa shook her head trying to concentrate on the tasks ahead of her. Walking in it was quite lively with a lot of young adults like herself. She headed to the administrative office as to try and get her schedule as well as what else she needed to do for this school.

"Look at that…" One person said eyeing what was heading into the building.

A group of five women turned and saw.

"I haven't seen her before. You think she is new?" A blonde by the name of Quistis asked.

The group looked over to the first girl who noticed her.

"I would have noticed her before." Fujin said seriously.

A shorter girl smiled. "You are thinking we should allow her into our group?" The bubbly brunette said seriously.

"I…think so." Fujin replied looking to the brunette.

"Go meet her. See what she is like and introduce us to her." Fujin replied sending her over quickly.

Quistis smiled as did the other girls. "You never change."

From a corner a lone figure shook its head as it moved away.

**Administration building**

Rinoa was able to get her schedule as she read through the packed and listened to the workers explain things to her.

"You will also be required to do at least one extra curriculum activity." A mid aged man told her.

Rinoa took the list and started walking out thinking what she would do when a short haired brunette ran straight into her.

"I am so sorry." The brunette said.

Rinoa shook her head as it knocked her off balance but knocked the brunette on the floor.

"It's alright, are you okay?" Rinoa asked helping the brunette up.

"I am so clumsy sometimes…hey are you new here?" the girl asked.

Rinoa smiled hoping to maybe make her first friend, "Yes. My name is Rinoa."

"Wow pretty name. I'm Selphie by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rinoa replied.

Selphie smiled a little as she thought to herself for a second.

"Do you need help finding anything by the way?" Selphie asked starting a conversation.

"I think I get all my classes…but for an extra I am not sure." Rinoa said confused.

Selphie slightly smirked. "Why don't you come meet some of my friends? I am sure we will be able to help you. It is always fun meeting new people."

Rinoa thought for a second. "Sure thing."

**Outside**

"That was quick." Quistis said.

"Leave it up to Selphie." Another girl added.

Rinoa saw the group she was talking about, they seemed nice enough just by the look of them.

"Alright these are my friends." Selphie said making introductions.

After introducing the first two she made it to the last two.

"The blonde is Quistis, and finally the silver haired one is Fujin." Selphie said.

"Guys this is Rinoa and I invited her to join us." Selphie said with a wink.

Rinoa smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I truly like what you have done with your hair." Quistis said.

"So your new here…I am sure we will get along just great." Fujin said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Rinoa replied with a small shiver when Fujin said that.

"Rinoa here is looking for an extra activity after school." Selphie said moving on to the main topic.

Rinoa nodded, "It is really hard to decide. What do you all do?"

Quistis answered, "We each do our own thing. It won't be that hard to find you something."

"Do you play sports?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shook her head, "No. I was never really good with them."

"Hmm." Fujin said seriously.

Rinoa looked to her.

"You seem like a cheerful person and with a body like yours I think I got just the thing." Fujin told her.

Rinoa was embarrassed at the comment but thought she was just being polite.

"What about cheerleading for our teams?" Fujin asked.

"I couldn't…I never done anything like that before." Rinoa answered.

"All the rest of the activities take up a lot of your time and this is by far the best thing if you're looking to make more friends." Fujin added.

Quistis nodded, "I do a little of it myself…come by later and I will show you around and if you don't like it we can find something else."

"…Might as well give it a try. It couldn't hurt just to go and take a look." Rinoa answered not really interested but it might be worth looking into.

"I will take you there…meet me at about six o'clock." Fujin said seriously.

"Why so late?" Rinoa asked wondering.

"That's when we get together. Fujin always comes to give us moral support as well as lighten up the place." Quistis replied.

Rinoa smiled, "I will be there."

The girls knew their plan had finally succeeded.

"Yes. It will be fun." Fujin said as she noticed Rinoa's attention was elsewhere.

Rinoa gave her little statement when she looked over towards the back courtyard where she was and noticed a guy leaning against the wall staring at her. She couldn't see him to well but it brought a blush to her face.

Fujin looked over and snarled. It was him again.

Noticing the blush on Rinoa's face made her even more upset.

"That is a big no Rinoa." Fujin said seriously.

Rinoa looked back over towards her group. "What?"

"Stay away from that guy. He is the biggest loner around and is well known for his delinquent past. He spreads lies and ruins as many lives as he can just for the fun of it." Fujin said quickly.

"I know all to well…he played me very badly." Quistis replied.

"Even Selphie almost was prey to him before we caught up to her." Fujin added going on about all other stories.

Rinoa couldn't believe what she was hearing; she could have easily become a target for him.

"What is his name?" Rinoa asked.

"They call him Leonhart…trust us Rinoa you don't want to be involved with him." All girls were saying.

"Thanks for the warning." Rinoa told them.

"Anyway we have to go now so be sure and meet me later." Fujin said with a smile as they all walked off.

Selphie stayed a little while longer and explained her schedule to her before running off and catching up with her group.

"Did I do well?" Selphie asked.

"Just as always." Fujin replied as today was going to be interesting.

**Courtyard**

Rinoa was heading towards the door when she heard a voice.

"Stay clear of them." The voice said.

Rinoa turned around and saw who was talking to her as she stepped back a little.

"You…" Rinoa said.

"Just call me Squall…but that is not important. They have targeted you and before it is to late stay away from them." Squall told her.

"I already heard all about you…I will not be another trophy you can just toy around with and nearly destroy." Rinoa told him angrily, but couldn't help noticing his features up close.

Squall shook his head, "Whatever lady. Look, just take this seriously as I am tired of seeing this happen."

"You talk bad about my friends and now try and confuse me…just leave me alone." Rinoa said trying to move past him when he grabbed her arm.

Rinoa blushed again noticing him up close as she shook her head, "Let me go. I will scream!" Rinoa said loudly.

"You have been warned lady. Don't say that no one tried to…now for your own sake stay away." With that Squall let her arm go and walked away.

Rinoa gripped her arm as she watched him walk away. He was almost gentle with her there. "It must be one of his tricks."

Rinoa walked away and began heading to her classes as it would be a long day.

**6 O'clock-Meeting Place**

"With that you all know what to do?" Fujin asked.

They all nodded as they walked away leaving her there.

Rinoa had a great day with exception of the meeting with that Leonhart guy earlier but now she was looking forward to hanging out with her new friends.

Rinoa rushed over and saw Fujin.

"Sorry I am a little late…I was studying and lost track of time." Rinoa apologized.

Fujin smiled, "It's alright. Let's get going.

They spoke on the way as Rinoa couldn't help but feel Fujin kept staring at her but she let it go.

**Club House**

"This is the place." Fujin said looking upward.

Rinoa noticed, "It seems a little quiet."

"It happens from time to time. Let's show you the others." Fujin said taking a key out and unlocking the door.

"I guess we are the first ones here." Fujin said opening the door allowing Rinoa inside as she followed.

Rinoa looked inside as things were tided up.

"It is down the hall and to the left. I will be there after I check for something." Fujin said.

Rinoa nodded and headed where Fujin told her.

Fujin watched her head inside the room as she turned around and relocked the door tightly.

Rinoa walked inside as she saw a lot of supplies, most likely the booster club met here as well.

Heading into the locker room she saw a bunch of lockers likely with uniforms as she found a seat on one of the benches waiting for Fujin. She hoped she would be back before others arrived.

Fujin arrived a minute later.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Rinoa asked.

"Not yet, but we already told them about you. The captain would like to see you in a uniform." Fujin told her.

"Already?" Rinoa asked embarrassed.

Fujin shook her head, "She is like that."

"There are a few spares in the next room." Fujin pointed to the room off to the side.

"Alright then I will change." Rinoa said growing uncomfortable.

She opened the door and went inside where she saw what looked like a medium size cot and a single locker.

Rinoa walked over to the locker and opened it up as she started to undress. It was then she saw the door open revealing Fujin.

"Need any help?" Fujin asked noticing Rinoa.

Rinoa was half naked as she quickly covered herself up.

"I am fine…I don't need anything!" Rinoa said panicking.

Fujin lightly laughed, "It's just us girls here anyway. No need to be shy. You shouldn't have anything to be ashamed of with a body like that."

Rinoa blushed again turning away.

Fujin quickly closed the distance until Rinoa felt her breast against her back.

"What…what are you doing?" Rinoa asked quickly.

"You're tense. I will lighten you up." Fujin replied stroking her raven hair.

Rinoa shivered, "Stop…"

Fujin ignored her warnings and started moving her hands downward to her arms.

Rinoa quickly tried to move when she felt Fujin violently pin her against the locker.

"Don't you dare move!" Fujin ordered.

Rinoa was frozen. Fujin was a lot stronger then her and with that voice it just petrified her.

Rinoa whelped as she felt Fujin's hands guide down her legs as she was only in her undergarments.

Fujin smirked feeling Rinoa's smooth bare skin.

"Don't…" Rinoa said again angering Fujin as she spun her around and slammed her back into the locker with her hand moving towards her neck.

"What did I tell you about talking back to me?" Fujin said moving her hand to Rinoa's breast squeezing it.

"Ah!" Rinoa said.

"You're hogging all the fun again Fujin?" Quistis asked as the group appeared behind her.

"I don't need you all…she is very obedient. Isn't that right sweetie?" Fujin said getting closer to Rinoa's face.

Rinoa's eyes were in fear as Fujin snaked her tongue out and ran it up her neck and across her cheek.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Rinoa asked.

Fujin smirked as she gripped Rinoa's face with both her hands, "Because you're hot and we want you."

Rinoa's eyes widened as Fujin quickly moved her face forward pressing her lips to the trembling Rinoa's.

Rinoa turned red as she felt Fujin's tongue enter her mouth.

Quistis smirked, "Have fun."

With that the door was lightly shut.

Fujin broke the kiss seeing tears forming in Rinoa's eyes, "The evening is still very young."

With that Fujin quickly kissed her again and started tearing at Rinoa's undergarments.

**End Chapter 1**

**That was the first chapter. Things heat up next chapter.**


End file.
